1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate type LC composite device, and more particularly to a laminate type LC composite device which is employed in a noise filter circuit or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that a laminate type LC composite device has at least two coils to form a T type LC circuit or a .pi. type LC circuit. Conventionally, the two coils are coiled in the same direction. Therefore, if a noise current flows in the two coils, magnetic fluxes which occur on the respective coils are superimposed, and a comparatively large crosstalk occurs between the two coils. Thus, noise is easily induced on the coils, which inhibits the noise eliminating effect of the LC composite device.